Hate can be love, love can be hate
by Nawaki Yoshimura
Summary: bagaimana perasaan mu saat merasakan tragedi beruntun menimpamu?


Nawaki : seorang gadis yang kuat dan sabar… mengalami hal yang sulit di kehidupannya. Mempunyai seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang yang me buat seluarganya hancur.

Rara : anak kecil yang manis dan imut. Tapi mengalami tekanan yang berat karna kedua orang tuanya. Adik sepupunya nawaki, dan selalu bersama dengan nawaki. Karna nawakilah ia menjadi kuat.

Hana : adik nawaki. Yang sangat akrab dengan nawaki dan rara. Selalu menghabiska waktu dengan nawaki. Tapi karna masalah keluarganya, ia meninggalkan mereka.

Rio : kakak ipar nawaki. Orang yang sangat dibenci oleh nawaki, penyebab utama hancurnya keluarga mereka.

Lilia : kakak perempuan nawaki, istri dari rio. Kakak kesayangan nawaki, tapi ia menderita gara2 rio

Ayah dan ibu : kedua orang tua nawaki. Orang yang slalu menyayangi nawaki tapi semuanya brubah ketika hal itu terjadi.

Tema : tragedy dan percintaan

HATE CAN BE LOVE,

LOVE CAN BE HATE

BY : Nawaki yoshimura ( tia )

chapter 1

Ia adalah Nawaki, 16 tahun. Mempunya kisah hidup yang menarik dan sulit, bias kalian nilai sendiri bagaimana situasinya. Apa yang kalian rasakan bila semua orang yang kalian sayang hilang hanya dalam beberapa hari? Keluarganya hancur itu penyebabnya. Semenjak itu ia hanya tinggal dengan satu satunya keluarga yang ada disisinya, selalu bersamanya. Ia adalah Rara adik sepupunya anak dari kakaknya dan Hana adiknya. Semenjak kejadian itu meraka selalu bersama dengan Nawaki kadang kadang Rara selalu menangis dimalam hari entah karna apa mungkin karna ia rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk membuatnya tenang, Nawaki slalu memeluknya erat dan berkata " tenang jangan takut, keluarkan saja semuanya sampai kau merasa baikan. Menangislah sampai semuanya reda. Aku akan slalu ada disini untukmu" nawaki sangat menyayangi Rara. Walaupun ia sangat membenci ayah rara kakaknya sendiri bukan berarti ia harus membenci rara. Ia adalah satu satunya keluarga yang miliki sekarang. Rara berumur 3 tahun dan Hana sudah berumur 14 tahun. Hana gadis yang lembut dan juag pemalu, ia sama dengan Rara kadang menangis Nawaki sering jengkel padanya. Ia slalu bilang kalau Hana sudah besar, jangan jadi seorang yang cengeng. Hana harus jadi seorang gadis yangtegar dan kuat. Nawaki slalu menyemangati mereka berdua agar slalu tegar.

Sudah 5 bulan, setelah ia pindah rumah dan pindah sekolah. Sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah pulau bernama Romushi. Pulau yang dijadikan tempat wisata oleh para turis. Alasan ia pindah disana karna itu adalah satu satunya temoat yang ia tahu. Saat berumur lima tahun ia pernah kepulau itu bersama keluarganya saat berlibur. pulau itu indah dan sangat mengasyikkan, ada pantai dengan pasir putih yang indah dan laut yang biru. Ada taman, tempat bermain dll. Pokoknya pulau itu adalah tempat wisata yang paling top. Saat itu Nawaki sedang duduk di dipasir sambil melihat pemandangan lau biru yang indah. Ia sangat suka warna biru karna itulah ia memandangi laut dengan ceria. Tanpa ia sadari tangnya berada didekat capit seekor kepiting. Kepiting itu mungkin merasa kalau tang itu adalah ancaman jadi ia mencapit kuat kuat tang nawaki. Membuat ia berteriak kesakitan dan menangis, ia menangis dengan keras. Tiba tiba ada seorang anak laki laki kecil menghampirinya, dan bertanya mengapa ia menangis. Sambil tersedu sedu Nawaki menjawab kalu ia dicapit oleh kepiting. Tangannya merah dan perih. Lau anak laki laki itu mememgang tanganya, dan mencelupkannya di air laut yang biru itu. Ia bilang mungkin ini tidak akan menyembuhkan tapi setidaknya ia bisa membuatmu tenang. Nawaki mersa terhibur, dan ia merasa perihnya tidak terlalu, meskipun masih merah. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karna ia mau pulang.

Meskipun saat itu ia masih kecil tapi ia sedikit mengetahui tentang pulau ini, yang pasti banyak lowongan pekerjaan untuknya. Ia harus bekerja sampingan untuk membiayai kehidupann mereka bertiga. Saat pertama pindah ia langsung mencari kerja, dan mungkin hari itu keberuntungannya ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayang disebuah restoran. Ia harus bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Ia kadang kadang sedikit menyesalh karna ia tidak bisa menemani Hana dan Rara dirumah. Tapi ini demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Saat pulang dari kerja ia slalu disambut oleh adik dan adik sepupunya, dan ia slalu membawa makanan. Mereka selalu makan bersama. Saat mereka tidur, Nawaki selalu memeluk erat kedua adikna, Rara sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia slalu memeluk mereka karna ia takut akan mereka. Hanya cukup sekali saja ia harus merasa kehilangan, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Karna itu lah ia akan slalu berjanji akan slau melindung mereka berdua, Hana dan Rara. Ia tidak peduli dengan teman apalagi pacar yang penting ia bisa selalu bersama dengan kedua adiknya.

Suatu hari, saat ia melayani seorang tamu, ia di tanyai oleh tamu tersebut. Katanya apakah Nawaki seorang siswa, Nawaki bilang ia bukan seorang siswa. Dan tamu tersebuta berkata lagi kenapa, Nawaki menjawabia hanya ingin hidup dengan kedua adiknya dan ingin meindungi mereka berdua. tamu tadi tidak merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban nawaki api ia tidak ingin memaksanya. lau ia tersenyum dan berkata pada nawaki

" kurasa kau memiliki keyakinan yang kuat, aku kagum dengan itu. tapi menrutku kau harus sekolah, melihat tubuhmu kau pasti berusia16 tahun, berarti sudah kelas 2 sma sungguh disayangkan bila kau tidak sekolah. saranku lebih baik kau melanjutkan sekolah. disini bukankah banyak sekolah sma."

" tapi meskipun begitu aku pasti tidak punya waktu untuk bersama dengan kedua adikku, aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka sendirian. mereka sudah lama kesepian karna itu aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka." kata nawaki dengan cukup tegas. tamu tadi bertambah kagum, tapi ia merasa janggal ia memperhatikan ekspresi nawaki. ia sudah mengerti apa yng telah dialami oleh Nawaki hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. ia pun kembai tersenyum

" kurasa kau memang gadis yang kuat dan berani. sebuah batu lama lama akan berlobang bila sering kena air hujan ( nyambung nggak ). sekuat kuat dirimu pasti akan datang dimana kau akan lemah. karna itu kau harus punya tempat untuk berlidung agar kau tidak lemah. ku sarankan kau untuk sekolah, aku akui aku tertarik dengan sikapmu. sebenarnya aku adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah Yume High School. bila kau tertarik datang lah kesekolah itu, ini alamatnya. temui aku disana aku akan menyekolahkanmu" kata sitamu tadi, memberikan selembar kertas pada Nawaki dan pamit untuk pulang. Nawaki terkejut dengan ucapan Tamu tadi. ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa tamu itu bicara seperti itu dengannya padahal ini adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu. dan apa maksudnya harus sekolah, aku tidak butuh sekolah. yang aku butuhkan hanya bekerja keras untuk membiaya kehidupan mereka, pikir Nawaki. Nawaki kembali kedapur tidak sadar ia sudah menyelipkan kertas tadi di kantong bajunya. Ia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk tamu yang lain.

teng... teng... teng... bel jam berbunyi yang menandakan sip kerja nya sudah. Nawaki pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. saat ia melepas bajunya tak sengaja ia memegang kantong bajunya. ia merasakan ada sesuatu didalamnya, ia pun memasukkan tanganya kedalam kantong tersebut penasaran apa isinya, ia berharap galau itu adalah uang. ia mersakan kalau itu adalah kertas, wah ini mungkin uang kertas, pikirnya. saat dikeluarkan kertas tadi ternyata itu hanyalah kertas biasa. HUH teryata kertas biasa, aku pikir itu adalah uang, pikir nawaki lagi. sepertinya ia memang kecewa, tapi ia penasaran untuk apa ia menyimpan kertas kosong dikantong bajunya. ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah alamat sekolah yang bernama " YUME HIGH SCHOOL", ia pun teringat kalau kertas ini diberikan oleh tamu tadi. ia pun tering lagi dengan kata kata tamu tadi, Tamu tadi berkata kalau ia harus sekolah. dan apa maksudnya ia harus punya tempat berlindung. ia masih tidak mengerti tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja ia memasukkan kertas tadi di tasnya. ia keluar dari ruang ganti, dan berpamitan dengan bos dan pegawainya. ia pulang dengan perasaan gelisah.

saat tiba dirumahnya, ia mendapati adik adiknya sudah tidur, padahal sekarang masih jam 3 sore. pasti mereka sangat capek, pikirnya. Nawaki meletakkan nya di atas meja yang berada di tenga ruang tamu, yang digabung dengan dapur dan kamar. ia mengambil sebotol air putih dan meminumnya. ia masih terpikirkan akan kata kata tamu tadi. siapa dia? kenapa ia begitu peduli dengannya? ia masih bingung. apa maksudnya ia harus sekolah. ia terus memikirkannya, lau ia terbayang akan sekolah nya dulu. teman temanya menjauhinya dan tidak mau berteman lagi lagi dengannya karna masalah keluarganya. ia selalu di kerjai dan dihina oleh temannya. ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pindah ketempat lain. sat membayangkan semua itu, tubuhnya bergetar dan dada nya terasa sesak. ia merasa sangat takut untuk sekolah. karna itu ia tidak ingin kesekolah, tapi pada saat ia melihat kedua adiknya ia teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan anaknya untuk menjadi orang sukses suatu hari nanti. ia pun teringat kata kata ibunya, " nawaki kau harus terus sekolah kalau bisa sampai ke universitas dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi orang yang pintar dan sukses. selain itu, kau juga bisa mengajari adikmu agar ia pandai" saat mengingat kalimat tersebut Nawaki menangis tersedu sedu, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan ia takut sekolah karna ia takut hal itu terulang lagi. tetapi bila ia tidak sekolah ia tidak bisa mewujudkan cita cita kedua orang tuanya. ia menangis terus menangis, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. ia terus mikirkannya.

perlahan tapi pasti matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, cahayanya menembus kaca jendela rumah mereka. nawaki terbangun karna sinar tersebut. ia tidak cukup tidur tadi malam karna memikirkan hal yang mengganggu semalam. ia bangkit dari futonnya membersihkan mukanya kemudian menyiapakan sarapan untuk kedua adiknya. ia memasakkan nasi goreng untuk mereka. kebetulan nasi semalam masih ada. menciu aroma yang enak dan sedap tersebut, Rara dan Hana kedua adik Nawaki terbangun dan menghampiri nawaki.

" wah kakak masak apa kelihatannya enak. " kata Rara dengan ceria.

" ehhh... kalian sudah bagun. . . baguslah karna sarapan sudah hampir siap. Hana ajak Rara kekamar mandi dan cuci muka kalian. kemudian kita sarapan" kata nawaki dengan santai. ia melanjutkan memasaknyal, dan Hana mengajak Rara untuk kekamar mandi. nawaki mencicipi nasi gorengnya, hmmm enak. ia menyediakan sarapan di atas meja kecil mereka, dan kemudian memanggil kedua adiknya untuk sarapan. rara datang lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh hana. mereka sarapan dengan lahap dan gembira. tapi kemudian Nawaki teringat dengan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya semalam, dan sebenarnya ia sudah memutuskan semuanya.

" Hana, Rara... aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian... ehmm apakah tidak apa kalau aku sekolah" kata Nawaki dengan ragu ragu. seluruh ruangan menjadi hening dan terasa canggung. sekarang Nawaki merasa tidak enak. lalu ia memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata pada mereka berdua

" eh... kalau kalian tidak mau ya tidak apa kok aku kan hanya ingin meminta pendapat kalian. kalau kalian pikir ini buruk ya sduah aku tidak akan memaksa... hehhehe . lagi pula ini bukan keputusanku, aku hanya mendapat saran dari tamu yang aneh. jadi tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita makan.". suasana menjadi canggung lagi Hana dan Rara menjadi pendiam tidak seperti biasanya, Nawaki menjadi khawatir. seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu pada mereka. ia memang bodoh berbicara pada mereka, jelas jelas mereka sangat membutuhkanku kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini pada mereka, pikir nawaki.

" eh.. aku minta maaf kalian jangan pikirkan itu… aku tidak bermak…."

" Tidak, kami tidak marah pada mu kak. Kami sebenarnya sangat setuju dengan kakak untuk sekolah. Sebenarnya kami sudah seminggu ini terus memikirkan ini semua, kami ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi kami takut kau akan marah pada kami. Kami takut kalau kau tidak setuju pada kami, jadi kami tidak jadi mengusulkannya padamu. Saat kami mendengar kau ingin bersekolah betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku merasa aku bermimpi. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kakak ingin bersekolah" kata Hana denganbersemangat. Nawaki terkejut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Adiknya itu, ia pikir mereka akan marah tapi ternyata…

" ia kak Hana benar, Kak Nawa harus sekolah aku setuju denganmu. Aku pikir di usia kakak yang sekarang masih harus sekolah. Karna itu sangat penting untuk masa depan. Sebenarnya aku dan kak Hana sangat ingin sekolah, tapi kami tidak ingin memaksakannya karna kita tidak punya cukup uang. Meskipun sekolah itu sangat menakutkan, tapi aku sangat ingin sekolah. Jadi aku harap kakak mau sekolah" kata Rara juga mendukung Hana. Nawaki sekarang merasa sangat senang dan sedih. Ia merasa ingin menangis, tapi terlambat karna ia sudah menangis sekarang. Ia memeluk mereka berdua erat, ia merasa beruntung punya adik adik yang sangat pengertian dan sayang padanya. Ia memeluk erat kedua adiknya sambil menangis. Ia mendengar suara isakan kecil, dari kedua adiknya. Ia tahu kalau mereka pasti menangis. Beberapa menit berlalu mereka masih dalam posisi yang yang sama. Kemudian Hana bertanya pada Nawaki

"


End file.
